


Who's The Favorite?

by StephCassShipper



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Relationships, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce wayne loves his kids, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dialogue-Only, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Stephanie Included, Tim Drake is Red Robin, mild bruce wayne bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/pseuds/StephCassShipper
Summary: It's a common question, but the answer is always different
Relationships: Avery Ho & Cassandra Cain, Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne/Iris West II, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Duke Thomas & Jackson Hyde, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Kara Zor-El, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Who's The Favorite?

“Thank you for babysitting Irey and Jai, Dick.”

“It was no big deal. I love these kids.”

“And they love you. I’m sure you’ll be the favorite uncle someday. Hey, that reminds me. Who do you think your dad’s favorite is?”

“His favorite?”

“Yeah. I mean, he’s got, like, 50 kids, right? He’s gotta have a favorite.”

“Yeah, true. It’s Duke.”

“The new kid?”

“Yeah. He has a history of instantly latching onto the new kid and, well, Duke is the most recent one.”

“Makes sense.”

* * *

“You know, there’s something I always wondered.”

“Yeah?”

“Who’s Bruce’s favorite?”

“That’s easy. It’s the Golden Child.”

“Dick?”

“Yeah. He was the first. Makes sense he would be the favorite.”

* * *

“What’s on your mind, Kon?”

“Who’s Batman’s favorite?”

“Damian, for sure. I can tell it’s true, but I don’t have a reason.”

“Yet.”

“Yet.”

* * *

“Damian’s gotta be the favorite, right?”

“Huh?”

“Of all of Batman’s kids, he’s gotta be the favorite, right?”

“I don’t know, really. All I know is that I’m the least favorite.”

“That can’t possibly be true.”

“It is. I’m not his favorite Batgirl. Definitely wasn’t the favorite Robin. And I’m certain the instant I reveal to him that Nell is Spoiler, she’ll become his favorite one by proxy of the fact that she’s not me.”

“You’ve gotta work on that self-esteem of yours.”

“It’s not a self-esteem thing. It’s just the truth.”

“Well, always remember. You’re my favorite Batgirl. And Robin. And Spoiler.”

“Yeah, no shit, Kara, I’m your girlfriend.”

* * *

“Is it true that Duke’s the favorite?”

“Excuse me?”

“I heard my dad talking with Uncle Dick the other day and Uncle Dick said Duke was the favorite of all your dad’s kids.”

“That idea is frivolous at best.”

“So who is?”

“Drake. Father believes him to be the best Robin.”

“That’s a load of bull. I mean, you’re his son, right?”

“Legally speaking, so is Drake. But I don’t acknowledge that.”

“Oh…”

“...I know you want to ask me another question.”

“Is it weird that I call him ‘Uncle Dick’ when you and I are dating?”

* * *

“Who do you think Bruce’s favorite is?”

“Cass, for sure. She’s the one he sees as a successor, almost to an unhealthy degree.”

“What do you mean by that one?”

“He tried to cut her off from any and all healthy relationships. Make her life solely about crime fighting. It was… it was horrifying. And it wasn’t until she got brainwashed by Deathstroke that he realized what he did was wrong.”

“But does he still view her as the next Batman?”

“Hard not to, honestly.”

“Well, let me know if he starts pulling that shit again. I’ll have a few words with him.”

“Will they be loud?”

“You know it.”

“If you two are done flirting, we gotta go.”

“Sorry Helena!”

* * *

“You spar well, my friend.”

“Thanks, Kaldur.”

“I am curious about something.”

“Yeah?”

“Your father - Batman, that is - who is his favorite child?”

“I’m not too sure. I think it’s Damian, but… I don’t really have a feel for everything yet, you know?”

“That is understandable.”

* * *

"Thanks for lunch, Cass.”

“Finding or buying?”

“Both. Can never find a good burrito in Hong Kong.”

“Not looking hard enough.”

“Jerk.”

“Yes.”

“I always wondered, who’s the favorite of all of Batman’s group.”

“Tim.”

“Tim?”

“Yes. Always viewed him as a son, even before it was true. But…”

“But what?”

“Didn’t think of me as a daughter. Not until adoption.”

“I’m sorry, Cass.”

“Past it. Past a lot of things.”

“Oops. Got a call from Baixi. Gotta run.”

* * *

“What do you want, Clark?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have that look in your eye, like you want to ask me something, but don’t know how.”

“Well, it’s just… I mean, it might seem a little shallow… I just…”

“Clark.”

“Who’s the favorite?”

“...What?”

“Who’s the favorite kid, I mean, cause Conner said that Tim said it was Damian, and Kara said Stephanie said it wasn’t her, and I overheard Damian say it was Tim, and I just wanted to know for sure.”

“I don’t have a favorite.”

“You don’t?”

“No. They… they’re my kids. And I might not show it often - can’t, sometimes - but I love them all, equally.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to add in a chapter where Helena Wayne from Earth 2 is investigating the Bat Fam and Karen asks her who the favorite is, but I cut it out.


End file.
